staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Grudnia 2000
thumb|left|150px 06:30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 07:45 Tańce polskie; Tańce podlaskie /2/ 08:00 Zwierzęta świata; Inteligencja zwierząt; odc.4/6; serial prod.angielskiej /stereo/ 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Pogoda 08:45 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 Magiczny kalendarz 09:15 Dzieci dzieciom 09:30 Walt Disney przedstawia; Aladdin 09:45 Ceremonia złożenia przysięgi przez Prezydenta RP; transmisja uroczystego posiedzenia Zgromadzenia Narodowego 10:40 Pierwszy prezydent Nowego wieku 11:10 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Aleksandrem Kwaśniewskim 11:30 Walt Disney przedstawia; Przepowiednia 12:20 Sekrety zdrowia; Czy można wychować geniusza? 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Kronika Filmowa 13:35 A to Polska właśnie; Wałbrzych 14:25 Święta w Kosowie; reportaż 14:50 Jezus - film prod. angielsko - amerykańskiej 16:30 Lecznica pod św.Franciszkiem; odc.8; serial dok.TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Program publicystyczny 17:55 MdM 18:20 Od przedszkola do Opola; Zespół Śląsk 19:00 Wieczorynka;Wigilia w lesie 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz; While You Were Sleeping; 1995 film fab. prod. USA; reż: John Turteltaub; wyk: Sandra Bulllock, Bill Pullman, Peter Gallaghager 21:50 Audioteleturniej 22:00 Sportowa sobota 22:05 Gala piłkarska 23:00 Pytania i odpowiedzi; Q and A; 1989 film fab. prod. USA dla dorosłych; reż: Sidney lumet; wyk: Nick Nolte, Timothy Hutton, Armand Assante 01:10 Klan; odc.408; telenowela TVP; powt. 01:35 Klan; odc.409; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc.410; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Więzy krwi; Bloodknot; 1995 film fab. prod. USA dla dorosłych; reż: Jorge Montesi;wyk: Nancy Cser, Margot Kidder, Allan Royal 04:05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|150px 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Tacy sami 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny; odc.18; serial prod.USA 09:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Wigilijny smak 10:00 Spotkanie z Adamem Harasiewiczem; /stereo/ 10:30 Sekrety magii; film dok. prod. USA 11:30 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie; serial anim. prod. USA 11:50 Tom i Jerry; serial anim. prod. USA 12:00 Kino bez rodziców; Tajemnica Sagali; odc.2 Tajemniczy kamień; serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 12:25 Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa; odc.41; serial prod.USA 13:00 Co ludzie powiedzą; odc.15/40; serial kom.prod.angielskiej 13:30 Zgadula; teleturniej 14:00 Arka Noego; wydanie specjalne 14:30 Familiada; teleturniej 15:00 Złotopolscy; odc.278; telenowela TVP 15:30 Wielka gra; teleturniej 16:20 101 dalmatyńczyków; Glenn Close - Cruella DeMon; wywiad Jarosława Kulczyckiego 16:30 M jak miłość; odc.8; serial TVP 17:15 Kolęda w Kosowie; film dok. 18:00 Program lokalny 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 Sukces; serial TVP 19:25 Jeden na jeden 19:55 Gwiazdka na plebanii czyli świąteczny przekła - Daniec 20:50 Stowo na niedzielę 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:26 Pogoda 21:30 Zwierzenia kontrolowane: Irena Santor 22:10 Plac Waszyngtona; Washington Square; 1997 film fab. prod. USA; reż: Agnieszka Holland;wyk: Jennifer Jason Leigh, Albert Finney, Ben Chaplin 00:05 Burza stulecia; odc.1/3; Storm Of The Century; 1999 film fab. prod. USA; reż: Craig R. Baxley; wyk: Tim Daly, Colin Feore, Debra Farentino 01:35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|150px 7.00 Kicia i Bąbel - ser. 7.25 Opowiastki 7.35 Fix, Foxi i przyjaciele - ser. 7.35 Little Crooked Christmas Tree 8.00 Muzyka na bis - Jubileusz Cameraty Silesia 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 8.50 TVP Katowice proponuje 9.00 Ogrody bez granic - ser. dok. 9.25 Książki z górnej półki 9.30 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 9.55 Zimowa telejazda 10.05 Film tygodnia: Sztuka i życie (1) - ser. fab. 10.55 Książki z górnej półki 11.00 Świat cudów - ser. 11.20 Polska, której nie widać - reportaż 11.35 Złote rączki 12.00 Zaproszenie 12.25 Książki z górnej półki 12.30 Natura - magazyn ekologiczny (powt.) 13.00 Kwartet Śląski i jego goście 13.20 Teleliga 2000 - teleturniej 13.50 Ze Lwowa do Katowice - Kazimierz Sichulski (powt.) 14.05 W cztery oczy 14.20 TV Katowice proponuje 14.30 Kino familijne: Minty (6/13) - serial 14.55 Zwierzęta mroźnej północy - serial 15.30 Shanty wszech światów 16.15 Teletransmisja - poradnik 16.40 Teleturniej - wieża 17.00 Mówmy szczerze - Telewizyjne Forum Młodych (powt.) 17.30 Lata lecą... 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Od Rawy do Rawy 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Arrow (1) - film fabularny 20.30 Reportaż z koncertu 21.00 Kolędy na dwa głosy 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Kosiarz umysłów 2: Ponad cyberprzestrzenią - film fab. USA 23.35 Madame Butterfly - opera w 3 aktach G. Pucciniego thumb|left|150px 6.00 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 7.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Polska Muzyka Filmowa 9.00 Godzilla (21) - animowany serial przygodowy 9.30 Power Rangers (136) - serial dla młodzieży 9.55 Strażnik Teksasu (167) - amerykański serial sensacyjny (Za zgodą rodziców) 10.45 Samotny lot - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 12.25 Gospoda świąteczna - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 14.10 Gospodarz: gra-zabawa 14.40 Disco Polo Live (249) - magazyn muzyczny 15.30 Magazyn "Podaruj dzieciom słońce" 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.50 Przyjaciele (99) - amerykański serial komediowy 17.20 Asy z klasy (17) - serial dla młodzieży (Serial tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 18.10 Idź na całość 19.05 Adam i Ewa (25) - polski serial obyczajowy 20.00 Święta w Connecticut - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.45 48 godzin - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej (Za zgodą rodziców) 23.30 Wielki błękit - film fabularny prod. francusko-amerykańskiej 1.50 Przetrwać za wszelką cenę - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej (Tylko dla dorosłych) 3.25 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left|150px 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Albert (29) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.20 Tęczowa kraina (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodzicow 9.10 Przybysze z gwiazd (1) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych widzów 9.35 Przygody Mikołaja (10) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych widzow 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Gwiezdne wrota (27) - serial prod. amerykańskiej 11.30 VIVA Polska - program muzyczny 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Dave - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 15.20 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 15.50 Brygada Ratunkowa (17) - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 16.45 Sekrety milionerki - miniserial obyczajowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Parszywa dwunastka III: Śmiertelna misja - film wojenny prod. amerykańskiej 23.20 Portret zabojcy (27) - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykanskiej 0.15 Pocałunek księżniczki - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 2.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|150px 6.30 Błotniak - serial animowany 7.00 Wojownicze żółwie - serial animowany prod. amerykańskiej dla najmłodszych 7.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial science fiction 8.00 Kinomaniak 8.30 Watykan Jana Pawia II - film dokumentalny 9.00 Bazylika Św. Pawła - film dokumentalny 9.30 Gwiazdkowa niespodzianka 10.00 Rudzielec - senal anim. 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie - serial 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial animowany 11.30 Droga do Avonlea (7) - serial dla młodziezy prod. kanadyjskiej 12.00 Bazylika Św. Jana na Lateranie - film dokumentalny 12.30 A kuku - prog. rozrywkowy 13.00 Dom Muratora 13.30 Podryw kontrolowany 14.00 Księga dzungli - film przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 16.30 Luzlk - ser. obycz. prod. amerykańskiej 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela prod. polskiej 17.45 Dxiennik i Informacje sportowe 18.05 Strażnicy Apokalipsy - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Księga dżungli - film przyg. prod. amerykańskiej 22.15 Dziwny świat- serial sf. USA 23.15 Zakochane pielęgniarki - film erotyczny prod. amerykańskiej 0.45 Strażnicy Apokalipsy - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 2.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.45 Strefa P - program muzyczny 3.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|150px 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07.25 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 08.15 Anioł pustyni (March or Die) film sensacyjny, USA/Wielka Brytania 1977 10.05 Wielki wyścig (State Park) komedia, USA 1987 11.40 Podaj dalej - teleturniej stereo 12.05 Teleshopping 13.05 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny stereo 13.35 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.20 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial dla młodzieży stereo 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastycznonaukowy 17.40 Lista zobowiązań - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny stereo 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 20.05 Agent 00 (Double OKid) komedia, USA 1993 21.50 „52 minuty: Samuraje na obcasach" - reportaż 22.50 Kasiarze (Crackers) komedia, USA 1984 00.25 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 00.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.05 Agent 00 (Double 0 Kid) komedia, USA 1993 02.35 Kasiarze (Crackers) komedia, USA 1984 04.00 Teleshopping thumb|left|150px 06:00 Ród Gąsieniców; odc. 6/ost. - Izydor - wnuk Jędrka Krwawego - 1914 rok; 1980 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Konrad Nałęcki 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Miss Polonii -Konkurs dla widzów 07:35 Klan; odc. 398; serial 07:55 Klan; odc. 399; serial 08:20 Klan; odc. 400; serial 08:45 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 Klub Pana Rysia; Mikołajkowe prezenty; magazyn dla młodych widzów 09:45 Ceremonia złożenia przysięgi przez Prezydenta RP 10:40 Pierwszy prezydent Nowego Wieku 11:10 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Aleksandrem Kwaśniewskim 11:35 Tradycje; Śpiew Księdza Andrzeja; reportaż Henryka Jantosa 11:05 Polscy górnicy we Francji cz.3; reportaż Grzegorza Kościńskiego 12:30 Teatr dla Dzieci; Anielska cierpliwość; 1999 .; reż: Justyna Holm; wyk: Irena Kwiatkowska, Piotr Machalica, Jacek Wójcick, Hanna Śleszyńska, Piotr Gąsowski 12:55 Teledyski na życzenie 13:05 Gościniec; wydanie specjalne; magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 13:35 Muzyka łączy pokolenia; Andrzej Rosiewicz - Krzysztof Kasowski 14:30 Kocham Polskę; teleturniej 15:00 Soplicowo; Śniadanie I - Kłopoty z wyobraźnią widowisko poetyckie; wyk: Dorota Segda, Wojciech Malajkat, Iwona Bielska, Mikołaj Grabowski 15:30 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia 15:50 Dziennik telewizyjny-program Jacka Fedorowicza 16:00 Sensacje XX wieku; Rok 1941 odc. 3; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 16:25 Magazyn polonijny ze Szwecji 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 17:35 Hulaj dusza; program Artura Głowackiego 18:15 Na dobre i na złe; ode. 24 - Upadek; 1999 serial prod. pol. 19:00 Nasz przyjaciel Mietek - mój przyjaciel Papież; odc. 8; reportaż Andrzeja Maja 19:15 Dobranocka; Boleki Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 3 - Na Wyspach Polinezji; serial anim. 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 19:55 Miss Polonii - Konkurs dla widzów 20:00 Dom; odc. 21 (1 z nowej serii) - Naiwne pytania; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jan Łomnicki; wyk: Tomasz Borkowy, Halina Rowicka, Waldemar Barwiński, Monika Kwiatkowska 21:30 Koncert Demisa Roussosa w Polsce 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Benefis „Przekroju" cz.1;.; reż: Krzysztof Jasiński; wyk: Anna Dymna, Halina Kunicka 23:50 Sportowa sobota 00:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza; powt. 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 24 - Upadek; 1999 serial prod. pol. 01:00 Teledyski na życzenie; powt. 01:15 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 3 - Na Wyspach Polinezji; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 01:52 Pogoda; powt. 01:55 Miss Polonii -Konkurs dla widzów 02:00 Dom; odc. 21 (1 z nowej serii) - Naiwne pytania; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jan Łomnicki; wyk: Tomasz Borkowy, Halina Rowicka, Waldemar Barwiński, Monika Kwiatkowska 03:30 Ceremonia złożenia przysięgi przez Prezydenta RP 04:35 Gościniec; wydanie specjalne; magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej; powt. 05:07 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Sensacje XX wieku; Rok 1941 odc. 3; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 05:55 Nasz przyjaciel Mietek - mój przyjaciel Papież; odc. 8; reportaż Andrzeja Maja; powt. 06:10 Zakończenie programu